zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Lu Bu
Lu Bu (呂布), courtesy: Lu Fengxian (呂奉先), was a major villain in the series of K.O.3an Guo. He was Dong Zhuo's secret adoptive son. In chronology, Lu Bu was born in the year of 4330. ''K.O.3an Guo'' Early Life Lu Bu was the adoptive son of Dong Zhuo. Because his identity was kept a secret from the public world, his father plotted to make him rescue Diao Chan and enroll Dong Han Academy as her body guard in order to gain control over the school, being too obedient to his father's words, Lu Bu had no choice but to follow. His loyalty to Dong Zhuo changed when he fell in love with Diao Chan and secretly helped the Five Tiger Generals to keep her safe. However, his feelings wavered when he found out that Diao Chan had chosen Guan Yu over him, to which Dong Zhuo used to his advantage to sway him to his side again. Taking the Path of Evil In the ''24th Round'', after Diao Chan fell into a deadly slumber, Lu Bu used a demonized technique (Zhen Cha Jing) taught by his father to cure her. Though successful, she still chose Guan Yu over him, thus made him take on a path of evil. After a long time of practicing Zhen Cha Jing, with addition of Hao Cha Jing; an advanced demonic technique, his evil instincts and powers increased to an incredible point. When he overheard his father and brother-in-law's conversation, he finally discovered Dong Zhuo's true ambitions and developed deep hatred to everone who betrayed him, allowing his evil intentions to take over in order to exact vengeance on his father. In order to overthrone his father, he secretly formed his own army. However, he was unaware that his father had using his new siman to control him. When Dong Zhuo took over the imperial court, Lu Bu executed his plan to dethrone him, only to be double-crossed by his soldiers, who joined Dong Zhuo without his knowledge. When the soldiers attempted to arrest him, he managed to escape. Breakdown During the final battle against Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu observed from the sidelines rather than participate, waiting for a chance to defeat all of his enemies after their clash with his father. When he witnessed Diao Chan, the woman he still loved, and Dong Zhuo fall into the ocean together, he experienced mental disorder until he eventually went mad, which prompted him to attack people wherever he went. No one had seen him since he ran into the woods. Although Lu Bu was still credited as a main character, he never appeared again after the 37th Round. Since he was still under the negative effects of Hao Cha Jing, it could be presumed that he had met his death by the end of the series. Relationships Friendships *'Cao Cao', the Five Tiger Generals, [[Xiu|'Xiu']] / [[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']], and Sun Shang Xiang Though they were enemies, Lu Bu was actually envious of their friendship. At times, he would wish that they had met in a better situation. After he double-crossed his father to help Diao Chan, Guan Yu and the others began to treat him with little more respect. But his respect to them diminished when he found out that Diao Chan's sudden change of personality was based on a potion invented from one of their friends, and was led to believe that they used it to take her love from him. Since then, he began to rival against them. Love life *'Diao Chan' Though he was seeing Diao Chan under his father's orders, he eventually developed romantic feelings for her and they became a real couple. Their relationship became conflicted when Diao Chan found out that he was Dong Zhuo's adoptive son and was ordered by his father to get close to her. After he helped Diao Chan's friends awake her father, he regained her trust, but before she could thank him, she became a couple with Guan Yu, which devastated Lu Bu. He was heartbroken, but respected her choice. He became furious when he found out about the cause behind her sudden change of personality and the side effects that followed, and attempted to win her back by removing the effects from her body. However, even after this, she still chose with Guan Yu over him, thus broke his heart once again. From then on, he began to take a path of evil, though he still retained feelings for her. It only took her "death" to shock him into a mental corruption. Powers Lu Bu was so powerful that he could beat three of five Tiger Generals, but because his background was a mystery, therefore no one knew where his powers come from. He was also able to use Meng Da during his battle against Zhao Yun. Like many characters, he displayed the ability of super-speeding and powerful martial arts skills as well as strength infused with magical energy. Zhen Cha Jing (針叉勁) and Hao Cha Jing (好叉勁) Due to the demonizing side effects of Zhen Cha Jing and Hao Cha Jing, Lu Bu became even more powerful and demonic, and grew a thirst for blood and deaths to satisfy his evil desires. He learned to generate purple electricity from his hands and blast purple energy beams at his enemies. Weapon Sky Piercer (方天畫戟) Lu Bu’s primary weapon was a white spear called "Sky Piercer" (方天畫戟). His weapon took on a darker form when he received a new siman from Dong Zhuo as a "gift". His weapon was destroyed when he burned the demonized siman that contained it to free himself from his father's control. Origin Lü Bu is based on a military general, and later minor warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty. According to the Records of Three Kingdoms, Lü Bu was a master in horseback riding and archery, and was thus known as the Flying General. His image as a handsome and mighty warrior wearing a pheasant-tailed helmet and wielding a ji known as the "Sky Piercer" (Chinese: 方天畫戟; pinyin: Fāngtiān Huàjǐ) on top of his steed Red Hare was later popularized by the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In the story, he is the single most powerful warrior in all of China, comparable to the Greek hero Achilles in prowess.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lu_Bu References Category:Character stubs Category:Main characters Category:Villains Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Power-users Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Males